youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Humphrey (Shrek)
Shrek - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Donkey - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Serena (Pokemon) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Lord Fardquad - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Dragon - Rexy (Jurrassic Park) *Puss in Boots - Hazel (Watership Down) *Big Bad Wolf - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *The Three Little Pigs - Snips,Snails and Pipsqueak (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Three Blind Mice - The Squeeze Toy Trio (Toy Story) *Gingy - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Pinocchio - Chowder (Chowder) *Magic Mirror - Twilight and Digger (Legend of The Guardians:The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *King Harold - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback Notre Dame) *Queen Lilian - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Prince Charming - James (Pokemon) *Fairy Godmother - The Dazzlings (My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks) *Shrek (Human) - Tintin (The Adventures of Tintin) *Donkey (Horse) - Jake (Adventure Time) *Dronkeys - Littlefoot and his friends (The Land Before Time) *Artie - Clemont (Pokemon) *Merlin - Grandpa Abe (The Simpsons) *Ogre Triplets - Runt,Stinky and Claudette (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Snow White - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Cinderella - Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rapunzel - Jessie (Pokemon) *Sleeping Beauty - Sheeta (Castle in The Sky) *Rumpelstiltskin - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Fifi (Rumpelstiltskin's Goose) - Zira (The Lion King II:Simba's Pride) *King Harold (Frog) - Politoed (Pokemon) *Seven Dwarfs - Andy's Toys (Toy Story) *Three Bears - Baloo (The Jungle Book), Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) and Teddiursa (Pokemon) *Mr. Geppetto - Mung Daal (Chowder) *Old Lady who owns Donkey - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Tinker Bell - Celebi (Pokemon) *Peter Pan - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Little Mermaid - Misty (Pokemon) *Hansel and Gretel - ????? *Tom Thumb and Thumbelina - Taran and Princess Eilowny (The Black Cauldron) *Wendy - Iris(Pokemon) *The Old Lady in the Shoe - ????? *Little Red Riding Hood - Burgundy (Pokemon) *Monsieur Robin Hood - Xibalba (The Book of Life) *The Muffin Man - The Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - ?????? *Mabel the Ugly Stepsister - ?????? *Captain Hook - Captain Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Thelonious - Tyson (Pokemon) *Cyclops - Chakal (The Book of Life) *The Evil Trees - Blue Foxes (The Animals of Farthing Wood) *The Evil Queen - Hunter J (Pokemon) *The Puppet Master - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Headless Horseman - Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *The Witches - Various Female Villains *Sir Lancelot - ???????? *The Pied Piper - ????? *Brogan - ??????? *Cookie - ???? *Gretchen - Mittens (Bolt) *Humpty Dumpty - The Earl of Lemongrab (Adventure Time) *Kitty Softpaws - Primrose (Watership Down) *Jack and Jill - Cassidy and Butch (Pokemon) *Commandante - Chief Riggum (The Simpsons) *Commandante's Guards - The Policeman (The Simpsons) *Imelda - Principal Celestia (My Little Pony:Equestria Girls) *Rancher - Duke (Balto 3) *Giuseppe - Joaquin (The Book of Life) *Ohhh Cat - Tom (The Animals of Farthing Wood) *Andy Beanstalk - Kristoff (Frozen) *The Black Knights - * Mongo - ????? *Golden Goose - Bear Elinor (Brave) or Cressselia (Pokemon) *Great Terror - ?????? *Guinevere - ????? *Sugar - ?????? *Cyclops Girl - Storm Goddess (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Little Boy Blue - ????? *Miss Toad - ????? Category:Shrek Movies Category:AnimaeRockz Leon Category:Movies-spoof